neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
HK-47
HK-47 is a fictional character in the 2003 video game Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, its sequel, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords, and the Trials of Obi-Wan expansion pack to the massively multiplayer online game Star Wars: Galaxies. HK-47 was voiced by Kristoffer Tabori. HK-47 has been positively received by critics, who praised his characterisation and humour. Game Informer's Matt Miller felt that HK-47 made a good counter to light-side players and GamesRadar called the character one of the most memorable characters in Knights of the Old Republic. Development A BioWare developer posted to the company's forum that HK-47 is named in homage of a dropship in Shattered Steel.BioWare - Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic - HK-47 However, KotOR lead writer Drew Karpyshyn claimed the name derived from his billiards team's name, which in turn was partially derived from the AK-47.Drew Karpyshyn Creative Works Appearances In Knights of the Old Republic, the player's character purchases HK-47 on Tatooine. Dialogue establishes that Revan built the bloodthirsty droid, which characteristically refers to organic lifeforms as "meatbags". HK-47 is disabled at the beginning of The Sith Lords; the player's character recovers material from damaged droids to repair HK-47. Dialogue in The Sith Lords expands on the droid's backstory and purpose, establishing that Revan used the droid to kill people who destabilized or weakened the galaxy. In the time frame of the Trials of Obi-Wan expansion to Star Wars Galaxies, HK-47's artificial intelligence has transferred into a computer on a Galactic Republic cruiser that later crashed on Mustafar. The droid calls on players to complete several quests to return him to a droid body. HK-47 also makes cameo appearances in two videos pertaining to Star Wars: The Old Republic - a teaser that brings up the question of Revan's fate after Knights of the Old Republic, and the other a gameplay trailer. In additon, he appears as a enemy during one of the group flashpoint missions, The False Emperor.Star Wars: The Old Republic | Trailers | Mysteries of Knights of the Old RepublicStar Wars: The Old Republic | Trailers | Fate of the Galaxy Promotion and reception HK-47 was included as an action figure in the Champions of the Force line of Star Wars figures. At the 2004 Game Developers Choice Awards, the HK-47 character won the category of "Original Game Character of the Year".Inside the 2004 Game Developers Conference - Event Coverage The character also won Computer Gaming World s 2003 "NPC of the Year" award.Ziff Davis Media : Press Release GameSpot called the characters one of the coolest characters of 2003, saying he was possibly the most original Star Wars character in years. GamesRadar listed HK-47 as the 3rd best conceived character in video gaming, calling him "cheerfully insane" and saying he was "easily the highlight of the [Knights of the Old Republic] series". IGN chose the character as the 13th top Star Wars hero. GameDaily's Robert Workman called HK-47 one of his favourite characters from Star Wars video games. GameDaily's Chris Buffa also listed the droid as one of their top 25 video game robots, praising its humour and in-game value. UGO Networks listed the character as one of the top 50 ''Star Wars'' Expanded Universe characters, noting his sarcastic personality made him unique among droids. GamesRadar listed it as one of the 25 best new characters of the decade, stating that Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic had some of the best characterization in Star Wars history, adding that HK-47 was one of the most memorable characters in the game. Empire listed HK-47 as the 43rd greatest video game character, calling him "brilliantly twisted". Dakota Grabowski listed HK-47 as the second top BioWare created teammate, commenting that he delivered some of the best lines in Knights of the Old Republic. Matt Miller called HK-47 the second top AI character of the decade, commenting that if the player chose to go light-side, then "he is a perfect counter to your heroic actions". In the December 2010 issue of Game Informer, HK-47 was ranked at #15 in "The Top 30 Characters who Defined a Decade" list, who called him the best character in Knights of the Old Republic. Game Informer noted that his personality and humour "held a mirror to Revan's dual history with both sides of the Force", saying that he highlighted the overarching Star Wars theme of everyone having both good and evil in them. HK-47 was also voted as the 18th top character of the decade by Game Informer's readers. In 2011 GameSpy's Mike Sharkey called HK-47 a noticeable omission from the Guinness World Record's top 50 video game characters. References External links *HK-47 at the Star Wars Databank * Category:Star Wars Legends characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters in video games Category:BioWare companions Category:Star Wars droid characters Category:Fictional assassins Category:Fictional linguists Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Robot characters in video games Category:Science fantasy video game characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Video game characters introduced in 2003